haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Kiyoomi Sakusa
|Sakusa Kiyoomi}} is an outside hitter for the MSBY Black Jackals , a V-League Division 1 team. Prior to that, in high school, he was the ace spiker for Itachiyama Institute , which was said to be the favorite to win the nationals. He was one of the top three aces of the country, along with Kiryū and Ushijima, and the only second-year among the top three aces. Appearance He has black, wavy hair and two moles on the right side of his forehead. When not in-game, Sakusa wears a white mask over his mouth because of his fastidious tendencies. Personality Sakusa appears to be calm and collected, but very competitive and proud at the same time. Even when he scores the final point for a match, he doesn't react much but when he finds a player whom he deems as a threat to himself, he focuses intensely on the player. He was also quite irritated when Kageyama said he seemed average despite his reputation. Sakusa is described as a very cautious player, who may analyze a toss before spiking, and this trait manifests itself in his daily habits as well. He claims to be a realist, which explains why he asks so many questions so he can assess situations. Sakusa is a germaphobe, evident by the fact that he wanted to bathe first 'before anyone else contaminated the bath with their germs.' As such, he wears a mask to protect himself when not playing volleyball. He strongly dislikes crowds and would go to the back corner of the room or to an uncrowded place when there are too many people around him. Background He is currently one of the top three aces in the nation and attends Itachiyama Academy. He appears to be popular among his school mates as many came to cheer him on in his games. Plot Tokyo Expedition Arc He is first mentioned during the BBQ by Kuroo, who was describing the top three aces of the country to Hinata and Lev . Spring High Preliminary Arc His team beats Nohebi Academy (25-18, 25-19) in the semifinals and advances to one of the teams representing Tokyo in the nationals. Its next match against Fukurōdani Academy also ends in Itachiyama's victory, with Sakusa scoring the final point . Itachiyama becomes the first representative for Tokyo. Tokyo Nationals Arc Preparation for Nationals Sakusa is invited to the All-Japan Youth training camp. On the way, he meets Kageyama outside the gymnasium and the first year introduces himself. After the camp begins, the players start a practice match with Sakusa on the same team as Kageyama . After Kageyama messes up, Sakusa stares at him intently and approaches him later at lunch, asking why Shiratorizawa lost to his team. He asks if there was someone in Karasuno who'd slowed Ushijima down and then demands for his name and grade before getting interrupted by Komori. Kageyama suddenly asks Sakusa if he was holding back before because he seems more average than his reputation, annoying the second year. Sometime later, the players engage in another match . As the ball goes towards Sakusa, he watches it calmly first before going to spike it. Hoshiumi accuses him of second-guessing his toss, but Sakusa reasons that he was just analyzing the toss. After the training camp ends, the players head home. Sakusa and Komori leave together but on the way, Sakusa glares at Kageyama hostilely because of his comment on his averageness from earlier. Nationals The first day of nationals, Itachiyama gathers in the stadium with teams from all over the country. Sakusa is shown standing in the back corner due to his strong dislike of crowds . Statistics Sakusa is one of the top three aces in Japan despite being a Second-year, so he must be very skilled. His spikes have been shown to be powerful and swift and were able to blast past the blockers in his match against Fukurōdani. In the timeskip, it is revealed by Akaashi Keiji that his most outstanding quirk is his unusually flexible wrists. In addition, with the snap he can get, not only he can do precise shots, but he can also add a hard-to-receive spin on the ball. Relationships Wakatoshi Ushijima Sakusa is acquainted with Ushijima and addresses him as "Wakatoshi-kun". It's unknown what Ushijima thinks of Sakusa, but the second year respects the former and his abilities. At first, Sakusa assumes that Karasuno was able to beat Shiratorizawa only because Ushijima had an off game that day. Kōtarō Bokuto Bokuto appears to dislike him because of Sakusa's status as one of the top three aces in the country, but it's unknown what Sakusa thinks of him in return. It's hinted that Itachiyama may have defeated Fukurōdani many times in the past with Sakusa on the team, so Bokuto's intent on getting revenge. Sakusa either ignores Bokuto's shouts or doesn't hear him swear vengeance. Motoya Komori Sakusa and Komori both attend Itachiyama and were generally found together during the training camp. Komori knows Sakusa well and is familiar with his personality and quirks, showing that they may be close friends, but it's unknown what Sakusa thinks of him. Trivia * He is the only second-year amongst the top three spikers in the country. * He is said to be very blunt by both Komori and Washio. Washio refers to him as a too-blunt-jerk. * Sakusa played volleyball in college and is referred to as the MVP of the Collegiate Volleyball Championship. * Nomenclature ** Sakusa (佐久早) can be read as 'Forever Early'. *** 久 - Forever / For a long time. 早 - Early. ** Kiyoomi (聖臣) - 'Holy Minister'. *** 聖 - Holy. 臣 - Royal subject / Minister. Quotes * "Karasuno High School Volleyball Club... So you're the one who took down Wakatoshi-kun..." (To Kageyama, Chapter 209) * "I haven't watched the tape yet... But how come Shiratorizawa lost? Was Wakatoshi -kun hurt or something?" (To Kageyama, Chapter 215) * "Then how'd he lose?! what trick did you use?! Or what? Did someone actually stuff him?" (To Kageyama , Chapter 215 ) * "Who was it? What year is he in? What's his name?" ( To Kageyama , Chapter 215 ) * "I'm not a pessimist, I'm a realist." (To Komori , Chapter 215 ) * "I'm taking a bath. I wanna be in and out before anyone else gets their germs in the water." (To Komori , Chapter 215 ) * "Relax... I was just giving it more time to settle, that's all." (To Hoshiumi , Chapter 219) * "Say for instance... A tiny meterorite fell from the sky right now. Say that meteorite bonked somebody on the head. Just be nice to the guy and help as much as you can. Nothing else is necessary. If you're going to stand around talking loudly to each other about how you pity him... Then I feel even sorrier for him. Nothing sucks worse than someone telling you, "You poor thing."" (To Onlookers, Chapter 368 ) References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wing Spikers Category:Ace Category:Itachiyama Academy Volleyball Club Category:2nd Year